Artists block
by lerahxkabangx
Summary: Gray has been having trouble finding inspiration for his drawings. But does Erza have the answer. What will happen when the unsuspecting Natsu get's dragging into this. Will these drawings change Natsu's and Gray's lives forever? And will it be for better or worse? Just what kind of drawings does Gray have anyway... YAOI, Rated M. Smut. Gratsu.


**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, only the plot.  
I also do not own the cover picture. I found it in Google images. **

**Warning:**  
**This story will contain Yaoi and smut. **

**I'm not sure how often I'll update because I need to work up the confidence to write a sex scene. *gulp* **

**That is all. Please read on :D **

* * *

AAHHH! For fuck sake! This is so annoying!

I scrunched up the paper into a tight ball and threw it blindly behind me.

Why can't I get this to work?!

I quickly scribbled on the paper again and then leaned back to look at it.

no.  
no.  
no  
**no.**

**NO!**

It's all wrong!

I swiped my hand along the desk pushing everything off onto the floor. Pencils, scissors and other random shit fell onto the floor in a messy pile. I leaned my head onto the white desk and heaved out a heavy sigh. I shut my eyes and tried to calm myself down.

_Think of nice things, that's right. Like ice-cream and snow and porn and… _

URRGHH! My thoughts went back to the discarded picture, more like several shitty attempts and shit.

shit.

shit.

shit.

I banged my head onto the desk repeatedly while letting out grunts of frustration.

_Maybe, I should just get some air. _

Deciding that was a good idea. I spun round of my wheelie chair and got up, going over to the closet. I swung the door open and yanked my white coat off the hanger roughly, causing the hanger to swing and smack into the back of the cupboard. I slammed the door shut and shrugged on my coat.

Trudging down the stairs with heavy steps, I sighed and ran my fingers through my dark hair.

I slipped on my black boots, not bothering with the shoelaces and headed out the door.

At a slow and comfortable pace, I walked down the path, breathing in the fresh air and feeling my body relax more.

Not many people know this. Actually only two people know. But, I Gray Fullbuster like to draw. Not that shocking…

However, what I like to draw is. Or maybe it's not, considering I have this stupid stripping habit I can't control.

_I should probably work on that…_

_Nah.._

Anyway, I like to draw people.

In not much clothing.

Well, no clothing eventually.

Naked people, within close proximity.

Who are interacting with one another, in a particular way.

If you catch my drift.

No?

…

…

I LIKE TO DRAW PORN!

OKAY!

Is it such a crime?  
I'm old enough anyway. And if a little kid happens to watch or read porn, that ain't my fault or problem. In fact that's their parents fault, they should be monitoring what their children do in their free time. But not too much, you know. A kid needs space, don't smother your kids, you need a good balance. Getting into trouble and doing shit you shouldn't be doing is part of growing up,  
and what the hell am I talking about.

Jesus, I got side tracked there.

I shook my head vigorously of my thoughts. Must be the stress.

So the things is, the reason why I'm super frustrated is I just don't have any inspiration. I know what you're thinking. What kind of inspiration do you need for porn, its just people doing it.  
**I KNOW, BUT IT'S NOT JUST THAT!**

As an artist I have to convey a message through my drawings and well, if I'm not feeling it how are other people supposed to. Not that I let people see my work anyway.

Excepted for the two people that know about my uhh "hobby". By the way those people and Loke and Erza.

Lokes not really a surprise right? He's one of my best friends and he's a total pervert. And Erza well… lets just say she's on another level from Loke. Like way, way up the scale of pervertedness. But don't tell her I told you. She'll kill me. Literally.

Anyway, back to my problem.

I've tried watching porn to get ideas, reading other peoples, imagining shit. But nothing helps. The problem is, is that despite being a guy myself, I can't seem to draw that 'area' correctly. I know I could just copy how someone else did it, but it's not the same. My hand just needs to flow across the paper by itself.

I realised I had no other option but to ask for help.  
_This is so embarrassing. _

I sighed to myself and headed towards the guild. I could feel my face heat up at just imagining how I'm supposed to ask this question.

* * *

I finally reached the guild and I slowly swung the doors open. Everyone turned to greet me in a loud, incomprehensible cheer before turning back to whatever they were doing.

I made my way over to the bar and sat down in front of Mira.  
"What can I get for you Gray?" She smiled sweetly, while tilting her head.  
"A Coke." I replied. She nodded and then dashed away. Then quickly returning with my glass and going off to assist someone else.

I took a sip of the cold bubbly liquid and then placed in down with a sigh.

"Gray." A voice spoke in my ear and a hand came down onto my shoulder slightly startling me. I turned to my left and spotted Erza.

_Just the person I wanted to see. _

Before I could get a word in she sat down next to me and spoke up.  
"What's the matter?" Every time she asks in that caring older sister voice it startles me. Most of the time all I hear is the authoritative tone or angry scary voice when she's kicking mine and Natsu's ass.

_Where is that idiot anyway? _

I moved my gaze from her to my glass.  
"I'm having trouble." I whispered. She seemed intrigued by this.  
"What kind of trouble? Money? Are there thugs targeting you?" She looked over into the distance her brown eyes coming alight with fire, ready to kick someones ass.

"No. no. It's more... artistic trouble." I spoke lowly. At the mention of art a look of realization spread across her face and her mouth shaped into an 'O'.  
"I see…" She spoke "What's the problem."

_God, I can't believe I'm gonna say this. _

"Whenever I try and draw that area of the man.."  
"You mean a penis?" She interrupted.

"Yes a dick." I sighed and continued. "I just can't seem to get it right."

It was silent for a moment as she pondered on what to say.

"Have you tried looking at your own?" She questioned.  
"What no! that's weird. I can't use myself as an example." She nodded in understanding and went quiet again.

"So that means you'd need somebody else to be your model then?" She inquired.

"Well yeah, but who the hell would be willing to do that."

Before she could answer the guild door swung open and in burst a boisterous young man, followed by a smiling blue hat. There was a loud cheer from the guild again and the pink haired idiot cheered back.

I turned away and looked back to Erza. However the sight scared me. Her eyes were locked onto the Flame Brain and they were positively glowing, but not in a good way. Her lips morphed into a smirk and her eyes slid closed a little before turning back to face me.

I was creeped out and for a good reason as it all clicked.

"no, NO!" I yelled out mortified. Anything but that.

"Oh yes." She smiled back.

* * *

I pulled Erza by the arm and dragged her outside. Once we were far enough from the guild I spoke up.

"THAT FLAMING ASS AS MY MODEL!" I yelled.  
"Erza you're fucking crazy!" She looked offended at that, and bonked me on the head.

"I think it's a good idea and I'm gonna help you."

"Erza, that pink haired idiot will never agree. besides we're rivals. That's just too weird."

"Leave it to me Gray. He'll agree."

And with that she walked off back towards the direction of the guild a creepy smile plastered on her face.

_fml. _

I sighed and followed behind.

* * *

I walked back into the guild a couple minutes after Erza, I spotted her over by the Request Board, talking to a certain pink haired boy.

_I can't believe she's actually going through with this. _

_I can't believe I'm going through with this! _

I pretended everything was fine and made my way over to a table where Lucy was sitting chatting to Wendy, Happy and Carla.

"Hey Gray." The three girls greeting as I sat down.  
"Hey." They continued to talk about girly stuff while I sorta zoned out, dreading the outcome of the conversation between Natsu and Erza.

I was brought out of my thoughts with a hard kick to my leg.  
"Oww, What the fuck!" I exclaimed, while looking up at the ass hole who just did that.

Natsu.

"You dumb Ice-block, I've been yelling to get your attention for ages now."  
"shutup! don't yell in my ear! Or kick me you ass." I yelled as I stood up. We stood face to face, eyes glaring with annoyance. But it wasn't really the same this time. My thoughts wandered back to what Erza is planning. But I was again interrupted with a punch to the face.

I was sent flying backwards into the table I was just at.

"You bastard!" I gave out a battle cry and that idiot did the same. We ran at each other and so the fight began.

* * *

"Fuck." I exclaimed with getting up off my ass and rubbing my head. That idiot beside me did doing the same thing.

_*flashback*_

_Kicks and punches were sent left and right from the two rivals that were fighting. While the guild cheered them on. However the fun didn't last long as a Red Haired Demon, stepped in and clobbered the two boy's heads. The pinklette and the ravenette were then grabbed by their collars and thrown out of the guild. _

"_No fighting!" commanded the armor clad woman.  
_"_And Natus, go help Gray with his problem." _

_With that the guild doors slammed shut and the two men were left outside with lumps forming on their heads. _

* * *

"God. She's such a bitch." I groaned out.  
"Yeah, but oh well." Cheered Natus, quickly recovering. Lets just get to yours so we can deal with this and then I can go back to the guild.

I could feel my cheeks heat up and the very detailed images that were coming to mind.

"uhh. Natus?" Said boy quickly spun around to face me.  
"What exactly did Erza tell you?"  
"Just that you were stuck with your drawings and needed some help. So she told me to be your model." He then began to laugh.

"Who knew an idiot like you could draw."

Too embarrassed to get angry at his comment, I kept my mouth shut and we slowly walked to my place.

* * *

We finally made it to my place, albeit a while later seeing as we got into several fights along the way, but I didn't think that was a bad thing. The longer I can postpone this the better.

I opened the door and walked in first, I motioned for him to take his shoes off and then follow me upstairs. Every creak of the staircase made my heart fill with more dread.

_This is a bad idea. A really bad idea. TERRIBLE IN FACT. _

I quickly turned around and looked down at Natsu.  
"You know what. I'll be fine. You can go back to the guild."  
"No!" He exclaimed right away.  
"Erza will kill me if she finds out I didn't help you. and besides you're my friend so I want to help."

Ahh! His blunt honesty makes me feel so uncomfortable inside, especially in this situation. They guy has no idea what he's getting himself into. And how the hell am I supposed to explain this to him.

"Fine." was my curt reply, before I continued up the stairs and into my room. Scrunched up pieces of paper still littered the room. And that's when I realised my mistake.

"Whats this?" Before I could react Natsu had bent down and picked up the crumpled ball. All I could do was stare in shock as he unraveled the mess. I waited for his reaction.

His eyes widened and his faced morphed into a look of shock.

_I want to kill myself. _

Then disgust.

_Oh fuck, I need to kill myself. _

And then embarrassment. The paper in his hand began to shake slightly as his face turned redder and redder.

"What the fuck is this!" He threw the paper into the air and stared at me for an explanation.

"uhh.. art."

* * *

**Authors note:**

**That's it so far. I haven't written anything else and I'm not sure when I will.**  
**Sorry 'bout that. :S**

**But I hope you guys enjoyed it thus far. Maybe you can imagine what happens next *wink wink* ;) **  
**When I do get to writing the next chapter I'm pretty sure there'll be smut. But I cannot guarantee it'll be any good, 'cause I've never done it before. So I'm super nervous! **

**I need to go read up on the other rated M fanfics ahaha. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading. **  
**Please leave a review and any ideas if you like.**

**Thanks :D **  
**~lerahxkabangx **


End file.
